The 2007 NCI Review of the UCCCC CCSG was a catalyst for our own institutional in-depth review, followed by a multi-faceted strategic planning process, which has fundamentally and substantially enhanced the UCCCC structure and strengthened Its position within the University. Our strategic planning and evaluation relies on formal internal and external advisory structures and groups. Internal advisory groups include: the Executive Committee (EC), the Cancer Advisory Committee (CAC), the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), Program Leaders meetings, and the Core Development Working Group (CDWG). In addition, UCCCC senior leaders play a key role in the Dean's Clinical Cancer Program Strategic Growth Committee. External advisory mechanisms include annual External Advisory Committee (EAC) meetings and smaller targeted